


Leaving

by electronicinkpot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicinkpot/pseuds/electronicinkpot
Summary: A not-so-chance meeting in the clubroom.





	Leaving

Iwaizumi Hajime walked into the volleyball club room. He shut the door behind him, looked up and then nearly walked back out.

“Iwa-chan.”

His grip on the door handle tightened, the cold metal digging into his hand. Oikawa was perched on a stack of boxes, fingers playing idly across the volleyball in his lap. His blazer was strewn haphazardly across the back of an old, broken chair and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Oikawa, it seemed, had been there for a while and was planning on being there for a while longer. Iwaizumi turned the handle to re-open the door and as he shifted he made the mistake of meeting Oikawa’s quiet, focused gaze. Iwaizumi stilled, released the handle and then faced his captain.

“Oikawa,” he said.

Oikawa, who had definitely seen Iwaizumi’s plight at the door, merely tipped his head forward and quite amiably asked, “How was your day?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes.”

“Your maths test went well?”

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi barked. “What is this about?”

Oikawa shook his head gently. “Iwa-chan, so suspicious. Can’t I be curious about how my best friend is doing?”

_Best friend._

The words drawled from his lips, deliberately casual. Iwaizumi’s attention caught on the way the light that filtered through the blinds turned Oikawa’s hair into streaks of honey and gold.

 Eventually he flicked his gaze back to Oikawa’s and said, “I’m leaving.” Although he made no motion to move.

Oikawa’s lips curved into a smile. “No you’re not.”

“What do you want, Oikawa,” sighed Iwaizumi as he slumped back against the door and wondered why he suddenly felt beaten.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

At this Iwaizumi felt his skin prickle with annoyance. “Avoiding you? Just because I don’t spend every fucking second trailing after you, doesn’t mean I’m _avoiding you_. Not everything has to revolve around y-”

“I know about Tokyo.” Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop. “I know you turned them down.”

“Oikawa-“

“No,” he interrupted, his usually syrupy voice like ice. He stood, picked up his blazer and walk to the door. He stopped in front of Iwaizumi. “Accept their offer.”

“ _Oikawa_.” It came out sounding broken and strangled. Desperate.

“No,” Oikawa repeated softly. Sadly. He pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s hair and whispered, “I’m not letting you give up your future for me.”

Then he left.

 Iwaizumi stood, frozen, against the door. Until he caught the lingering scent of cinnamon and then slid helplessly to the floor.

 

 


End file.
